Rubén Moya
) |lugar_nacimiento = Chilpancingo, Guerrero |familiares = |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 – 1980 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Rubén Moya es un locutor, actor y director de doblaje mexicano, con 33 años de trayectoria. Mejor conocido fundamentalmente por ser la voz de He-Man, en la película y serie de He-Man en los años 80 y por realizar el doblaje de voz de Saúl Lisazo en los años 90 para la publicidad de la compañía Bacardí con la frase "La calidad es responsabilidad de Bacardí y compañía... la cantidad es responsabilidad de usted, Añejo de Bacardí, Usted lo prueba". Así como por ser la voz de Jack Palance en la famosa serie de los 80, Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley y doblar a los actores René Ruiz "Tun Tun", Gerardo Zepeda "El Chiquilín" y Roberto Ballesteros con un lenguaje picaresco en películas mexicanas llamados "Sexycomedias". Actualmente es la voz oficial del programa "Los 25 Más" que se transmite por el Canal 13 de TV Azteca. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA y en el Centro de Arte Dramático (CADAC). thumb|right|229px thumb|229px|right|Ruben Moya y Rocio Garcel doblando a Tun Tun y Yirah Aparicio respectivamente thumb|right|300px|229px|Uno de los famosos comerciales de Añejo de Bacardi en los cuales, Rubén Moya le dobló la voz a Saúl Lisazo Filmografía Películas Morgan Freeman: *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Lucius Fox *Winter: El delfín (2011) - Dr. McCarthy (trailer) *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Narrador *Baile de graduación en Mississippi (2009) - Él mismo *El código (2009) - Keith Ripley *El gurú del amor (2008) - Micrófono modo Morgan Freeman *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Lucius Fox *Feast of Love (2007) - Harry Stevenson *El contrato (2006) - Frank Carden *La marcha de los pingüinos (2005) - Narrador *Edison (2005) - Moses Ashford *Una vida sin terminar (2005) - Mitch Bradley *La guerra de los mundos (2005) - Narración *Batman inicia (2005) - Lucius Fox *La trampa (2004) - Walter Creewes *Todopoderoso (2003) - Dios (2do doblaje) *La suma de todos los miedos (2002) - William Cabot *Telaraña (2000) - Alex Cross *Impacto profundo (1998) - Presidente Tom Beck *Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Jim *Besos que matan (1997) - Dr. Alex Cross *Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) - Detective Tte. William Somerset Jon Voight: *Códigos de familia (2008) - Francis Tierney, Sr. *Transformers (2007) - John Keller *El embajador del miedo (2004) - Senador Thomas Jordan *Tomb Raider (2001) - Lord Richard Croft *Enemigo público (1998) - Reynolds *Misión imposible (1996) - Jim Phelps Dennis Farina: * Hasta el cuello (2002) - Henry Desalvo * Doble traición (2000) - Jack Bangs * El nombre del juego (1995) - Ray 'Bones' Barboni * Manhunter (1986) - Teniente Jack Crawford Danny Glover: *2012 (2009) - Presidente Thomas Wilson *El juego del miedo (2004) - Detective David Tapp *Un asesino anda suelto (1997) - Bob Goodall *El poder de la Justicia (1997) - Juez Tyrone Kipler Sean Connery: *Sol naciente (1993) - John Connor *Medicine Man (1992) - Dr. Robert Campbell *Odio en las entrañas (1969) - Black Jack Kehoe Arnold Schwarzenegger: * Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Trench (Versión de Zima) * Mentiras verdaderas (1994) - Harry Tasker (Redoblaje) * Conan, el destructor (1984) - Conan (Doblaje original) Charlton Heston: *Hamlet (1996) - Actor Rey *Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) - Él mismo *In the mouth of madness (1994) - Jackson Harglow Kris Kristofferson: *Blade 2 (2002) - Abraham Whistler *Blade Trinity (2004) - Abraham Whistler (2nda versión) *Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) - Pop Crane Keith David: *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Tnte. Dixon *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) - Director de la CIA *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Director de la CIA (Redoblaje) Brad Garrett *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Dwayne Murney *La gran aventura de Beary (2002) - Fred Bedderhead Marlon Brando: *Cuenta final (2001) - Max *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Coronel Walter E. Kurtz (Doblaje original) Robert Duvall: * John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - Frank Grimes Dennis Hopper: *Tiempo límite (2001) - Alex Swan *Máxima velocidad (1994) - Howard Payne John Rhys-Davies *Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Sallah (Redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Sallah (Redoblaje) Lee Marvin: *Fuerza Delta (1986) - Col. Nick Alexander *Doce del Patíbulo (1967) - Mayor John Reisman Patrick Stewart *Star Trek 9: Insurrección - Jean Luc Picard *El tren de la muerte -Malcolm Philpott Paul Newman *Crepúsculo (1998) - Harry Ross *El gran salto (1994) - Sidney J. Mussburger John Hurt *Dogville - Narrador *Manderlay - Narrador Otros papeles *Insertos en Amores asesinos *Insertos en Cleaner *Pitufo Narrador (Tom Kane) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Moses Buggs (John Carroll Lynch) en Paul (2011) *Voces adicionales en The Fighter (2010) *Insertos en La venganza del dragón (2009) *John Kramer (Tobin Bell) en El juego del miedo 2 (Primera versión) *Bad Blake (Jeff Bridges) en Loco corazón *General Friedrich Fromm (Tom Wilkinson) en Operación Valquiria *Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons) en Duro de matar: La venganza *Phil Olson (Timothy Spall) en Entre la vida y la muerte *Jim Sandecker (William H. Macy) en Sahara *Frank Olchin (James Caan) en La traición *Jack Buggit (Scott Glenn) en Atando cabos *Coronel Samuel Trautmann (Richard Crenna) en Rambo *Stuart Ullman (Barry Nelson) en El resplandor *Voz en off (James Earl Jones) en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) *Sir Leigh Teabing (Ian McKellen) en El código Da Vinci (2006) *Narracion en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates (2005) *Mick Taylor (John Jarratt) en El cazador *Insertos en El descenso (2005) *Spottswood (Daran Norris) en Team America: Policía mundial (2004) *Capitán Doby (Fred Williamson) en Starsky y Hutch (2004) *Aragog (Julian Glover) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Alberto Aragón (Giancarlo Giannini) en Un paseo por las nubes *Duke/Noah Calhoun (James Garner) en Diario de una pasión (1ra versión doblada) *Víctor Lazarro (Harve Presnell) en Contracara *Jack Wade (Joe Don Baker) en GoldenEye *Sr. Jim Morris (Brian Cox) en El novato *Gen. Hodges (Philip Baker Hall) en Reglas de combate *Wilson (Steve Kahan) en El complot *Nagi Hassan (David Suchet) en Momento crítico *Kelly (Howie Long) en Código: Flecha Rota *Dr. Heywood Floyd (William Sylvester) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968/Doblaje original) *Claremont Williams (Delroy Lindo) en Dominó *Frank (Stanley Anderson) y Narrador en Simone *Ag. Palmer (Jon Polito) en Bushwhacked *Dodd (Sam Elliott) en Rush (1991) *Willard Whyte (Jimmy Dean) en 007: Los diamantes son eternos *Yves Perret (Jack Palance) en Tango y Cash (Doblaje original) *Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) en El loco superdotado (Redoblaje) *Rey Arturo (Joss Ackland) en Un adolescente en la corte del Rey Arturo *Narrador (Bruce Willis) en Un muchacho llamado North *Phillip Edwards (Tim Thomerson) en Huracán (2002) *Profesor Shifflin (James Avery) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Phil Beasly en ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) *Mace Ryan (Powers Boothe) en Rapid Fire (1992) *Georges (Gérard Depardieu) en Matrimonio por conveniencia *O'Brien (Richard Burton) en 1984 *Rowdy (Dennis Kilbane) en El valle de gwangi *Sir Hugh Dowding (Laurence Olivier) en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) *Sir Wilfred Robarts (Charles Laughton en Testigo de cargo (1957) *Dr. Wynn en Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers *Scapelli en Super Mario Bros. *Dr. Mercer en El monstruo del Lago Ness *Luke en Fui un ladrón *Voces adicionales en Las Crónicas de Spiderwick *Tye Crow en Ántrax *Barnie en Bebé a bordo *Warren Stantin (Sidney Poitier) en Tirando a matar *Alcalde en Ernest va a la cárcel *Recolector de impuestos en La vida pública de Jesús *Hendley (James Garner) en El gran escape *Michael Winkler en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto *Vincente Goldoni (Maury Chaykin) en Money for Nothing *Cardenal Richelieu (Tim Curry) en Los tres mosqueteros *Senador Birney en Escalada al poder *Mallinson (Donald Sinden) en El día del Chacal *Insertos en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo *Insertos en Troya *Insertos en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Insertos en Selena (2ª versión doblada) *Insertos en Batalla por Terra *Insertos en 7 crímenes *Insertos en Difícil de matar *Narrador en Cocodrilo Dundee *Narrador en Mi adorable delincuente Series de televisión *Alcaide Leo Glynn (Ernie Hudson) en OZ *Profesor George Feeny (William Daniels) en Aprendiendo a vivir *Dr. Desmond Powell / Sombra Nocturna (un episodio) en Flash (1990) *Tnte. Michael "Mike" Torello (Dennis Farina) en Historia del Crimen (1986-1988) *Aquila / Quintilo en Anno Domini *Nathan Bates (Lane Smith) en V Invasión Extraterrestre *Jack Palance en Aunque usted no lo crea (serie clásica de 1982) *Capitán Frank Furillo (Daniel J. Travanti) en El precio del deber (1981-1987) *Blake Carrington (John Forsythe) en Dinastía *José el Carpintero (Yorgo Voyagis) en Jesús de Nazareth *Pedro apóstol en El día que Cristo murió *Voces diversas en Baretta (DEBUT) *Voces diversas en Blanco y negro *Voces diversas en Los Magníficos *Voces diversas en Reportera del crimen Anime *Gangster (ep. 39) / Narrador (ep. 47) - Las aventuras de Gigi *Alexander "Alex" Brown - Sandy y sus koalas *Amidamaru (1ª voz) - Shaman King *Genbu - Inuyasha *Gray - Blood+ *Señor Swanpy - Pokémon *Capitan "Mano de hacha" Morgan - One Piece *Porunga - Dragon Ball Z Kai Series animadas *Príncipe Adam / He-Man - He-Man y los amos del universo (película y serie animada en los años 80) *Kurt Walker (un cap.) / Ming, el Despiadado (3ra voz, un cap.) - Defensores de la Tierra *Thundarr - Thundarr el bárbaro (segunda temporada) *Personajes en estrado - Harvey Birdman, abogado *Traximus - Las Tortugas Ninja (2003) *Emperador Zurg - Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Sr. Barkin - Kim Possible *Yafar - House of Mouse *Loro - Los patos astutos *El malvado Ming - Flash Gordon (serie animada de los 80's) *Don toro - ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Baloo - Los Aventureros del Aire *Narración - Invasor Zim *Narrador de los carteles de prohibición en el parque (ep: La odisea de Homero) - Los Simpson *Capitán Hazel "Hank" Murphy - Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Segador (Grim Reaper) - Los Vengadores: Los Héroes más Poderosos del Planeta *Voces diversas - Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) *Helius Inflato - Teamo Supremo *Pez gato imaginario (un cap.) / Paul Bolos (un cap.) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios Películas animadas Ving Rhames: *Lilo & Stitch - Cobra Bubbles *La película de Stitch - Cobra Bubbles *Leroy y Stitch - Cobra Bubbles Brad Garrett *Tarzán II - Uto *Buscando a Nemo - Globo *Enredados - Rufián del garfio (trailer) Otros: *Voces adicionales - Turbo (trailer) *Emperador Zurg - Toy Story 2 *He-Man / Príncipe Adam - He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Yafar - La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Yafar - El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Russ Cargill - Los Simpson: La película *Cocodrilo - Una película de huevos *Wermstrong - Futurama: La Bestia con un millon de espaldas *Rinoceronte guardia - Kung Fu Panda *Rinoceronte - La era de hielo *Red - Todos los perros van al cielo 2 *Nicky Flippers (Detective sapo) - ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia *Winston - Alpha y Omega (2010) *El sapo - Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) *Narrador - Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros *Satanás - South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (Redoblaje) *Voces adcionales en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos Películas de anime *Apollo - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo *Anubis - Yu-Gi-Oh: La pirámide de la luz *El Fantasma Negro - Cyborg 009 en la guerra contra el monstruo *Voces Adicionales - Locke el Superman de las galaxias Videojuegos *Gravemind y floods - Halo 3 *Allen Murray - Fable II *Puertas demoníacas - Fable III *Narración - Darksiders *Narración - Forza Motorsport 3 *Narración - Forza Motorsport 4 *Bárbaro - Diablo III *Narrador - Maldark: El conquistador de todos los mundos (juego online) Documentales Morgan Freeman *Presentador - Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Presentador - Curiosidad (Ep. Universo paralelo) Otros *Narración - SudAmérica Salvaje *John Lear en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos *Policía en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro Narración de Trailers *Las Crónicas de Spiderwick - Trailer 2 Dirección de doblaje *Rápido y fogoso *El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo *Jake y el gordo *Aprendiendo a vivir *Reyes y reinas *Esas mujeres *CSI: NY (Temp.1-5) *Las espías *Stargate Atlantis (5ta. temporada) *Una guerra de película *2010: El año que hacemos contacto *El efecto mariposa (versión New Line) *Selena (redoblaje) *Agente Cody Banks (versión MGM) *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres *Inframundo *Pijamada *Nicholas Nickleby *Freddy vs. Jason *Jason X *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash *Robando vidas *Disfrutando mi libertad *La chica del verano *Una vida sin terminar *Intriga en Berlín *Amigas inseparables *Leones por corderos *Las Crónicas de Spiderwick *Operacion Valquiria *Control total *Seven: Pecados capitales (doblaje original) *Super Mario Bros. *Las Tortugas Ninja III (segunda versión) *Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) *Escape imposible *Monster: Asesina en serie *Son como niños *Reyes de las olas *La isla siniestra *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Vuelo nocturno *Aprendiz de caballero *El aprendiz de vampiro *El hombre lobo *Bandidas *Caso 39 *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo *Hotel Rwanda *Domino *Una mamá para Navidad *The Midnight Meat Train *3:10 to Yuma (versión DVD) *Amores asesinos *Entre la vida y la muerte *La historia detrás del mito: Harry Potter *Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Curiosidad *Royal Pains *Enredos de Familia *Dollhouse *Babel *Una historia violenta *2012 *La reunión del diablo *The Fighter (primera versión) *Temple de acero *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night *El show de la Pantera Rosa (redoblaje) *The Matador (redoblaje 2010) *Insomnia (versión Videomax) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (versión Videomax) *Blade Trinity (segunda versión) *Celular (película) (segunda versión) *Al caer la noche (segunda versión) *El juego del miedo 2 (versión TV) *Whip It (versión TV) *Breakout Kings *Covert Affairs *Locked Down 'Otros trabajos' *Mabe - 1988 (comercial) *Defensa inquilinaria *Dormimundo *Video Visión - 1989 (comercial) *México en la obra de Octavio Paz - 1990 (comercial de Sanborns) *Videovisa *Saúl Lisazo y narración en Añejo de Bacardi (años 80 - años 90) *Comerciales de Castrol Magnatec *El Gran Eclipse de México - 1991 *Goicochea *Nikzon *Marinela (principios de los 90's para radio) *Voz institucional de presentación (introducción) de noticiero "Monitor (noticiero)" antes de que se convirtiera en "Radio Monitor" *Noticiero Altavoz *Voces de doblaje en "Al Derecho y al Derbez" (parodiando su voz de Jack Palance y sketch "El René Gado") *Galavisión "El Canal de las Estrellas" - Estados Unidos (años 90) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31W9iZwLA1o *Voz de Jack Palance en la serie Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley. *Locutor de Stereo 102.1, Toluca, Edo. de México *Locutor de Los 25+ (programa de TV Azteca) *Coca-Cola ("Cuando las juntas pasa") - 2011 *Comerciales de Jamón Fud (como voz institucional) *Gobierno de Chiapas (comercial) *La Hora Pico (voz en off - sketch de telenovela "¿Con cual de las dos?") *Las vías del amor (Voz en off - telenovela) Cine y Televisión nacional thumb|229px|right|Ruben Moya y Rocio Garcel doblando a Tun Tun y Yirah Aparicio respectivamente *Narcosatanicos Asesinos (1989) - Comandante de policía *El ratero del vecindario (1990) - Marido engañado *Los pelotones de Juan Camaney (1991) - Científico loco *Doblando la voz del actor René Ruiz "Tun Tun", Roberto Ballesteros y Gerardo Zepeda "Chiquilin" en películas mexicanas varias: Los verduleros 1, 2 y 3,'' El dia de los Albañiles 2 y 3'', Tres mexicanos ardientes, Tres Lancheros muy Picudos, El Vecindario 1 y 2 y Narcosatánicos asesinos. 'Obras de teatro' *Lucrecia Borgia (1979) - Cervello *Herejia (1984) - Rabino *Una luz sobre la cama (1985) - Inspector *Malinche (1986) - Pedro de Alvarado *Cuartos Milagro (1993) - Conserge *Falsa Cronica de Juana La Loca (2001) - Rey Fernando Moya, Rubén Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos